Prácticas
by xDrizzle
Summary: " —No te he desarmado sólo una vez; han sido como mínimo tres. —Sí, claro, contando la vez que has tropezado y al caerte me has quitado la varita de un manotazo." / Momento perdido. Libro 5.


**N/A**: La siguiente escena es un momento perdido del quinto libro, específicamente sucede en las últimas páginas del capítulo "El ejército de Dumbledore". Los diálogos puestos en _cursiva_ han sido copiados textualmente desde la versión digital que dispongo de la obra.

* * *

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sin embargo, este escrito no es suyo.

* * *

—_Podríamos dividirnos en parejas y practicar._

Había sugerido Harry, con la varita en una mano y en la otra el puño de su chaleco, medio nervioso.

De inmediato, Ron y Hermione se pusieron uno en frente del otro, siguiendo las instrucciones de su mejor amigo sin pensárselo dos veces. De a poco, el resto del salón los imitó y pronto todos estuvieron agrupados de a par.

—_Tú practicarás conmigo_— dijo Harry a Neville, que se había quedado sin acompañante—_Muy bien, contaré hasta tres _—advirtió el muchacho y todos escucharon atentos en silencio. Ron miró a Hermione, la sonrisa de diversión y curiosidad había desaparecido de su rostro, ella lo miraban como si se tratara de un enemigo. Ron, medio divertido por su seriedad, trató de imitarla sin mucho éxito —_Uno, dos, tres._

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritaron todos a la vez.

De nada sirvió que Ron agitará su mano, pues sintió en seguida una fuerza darle directo al pecho y su varita se escapó de su mano como si estuviese cubierta de mantequilla. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por culpa de la fuerza del hechizo y levantó la vista.

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja con una varita en cada mano. La de él en la izquierda.

—Suerte de principiantes— dijo Ron, con un encogimiento de hombros. Hermione soltó una risa y le arrojó su varita por los aires. La atrapó con facilidad, aunque el lanzamiento de ella fue pésimo.

—Ya, contemos hasta tres de nuevo— sugirió Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír. Ron adoptó una posición más desafiante, la mano que sostenía la varita delante de su cuerpo. —Uno, dos… ¡tres! ¡Expelliarmus!

Y de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, el brazo de Ron fue expulsado hacia atrás y la varita voló por los aires, chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo lanzando una gran cantidad de chispas rojas. Hermione dio un saltito de alegría.

—Te gané de nuevo— dijo ella, con la voz repleta de una alegría infantil. Ron chasqueó la lengua y asintió, en un gesto demandador de silencio. Hermione dejó de hablar pero no borró la sonrisa de su boca. Ron caminó hasta donde estaba su varita, la recogió y la examinó con recelo —Ay, si no le pasó nada— se quejó ella, rodando los ojos.

Ron avanzó hasta su lugar, movió los hombros en círculos e intentó concentrarse. _Tengo que desarmarla, aunque sea una vez, _se dijo a sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que era posible desarmar a la alumna más brillante de su clase. La única, además de Harry, que al parecer no tenía problemas para efectuar el hechizo.

—Hermione, tu brazo debe estar más erguido—la voz de Harry, desde el centro del salón los sorprendió a ambos. Hizo un gesto, enseñándole cómo debía ir la posición del brazo y todos intentaron imitarlo. Hermione asintió y al igual que sus compañeros, practicó la posición del brazo. Ron soltó una risita burlesca.

—Uh, el profesor te ha corregido— dijo Ron, como picando un anzuelo— No estabas tan perfecta después de todo.

—Te desarmé incluso así— dijo ella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no avergonzarse por la corrección de Harry y las burlas de Ron. Ron resopló.

—Claro, porque yo soy increíblemente malo— se rió.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Ron insistiera en destacar lo mal que le salían las cosas. ¡A nadie le salían bien esos hechizos, estaban aprendiéndolos! Y ella estaba segura de que él podría ser brillante si pusiera verdadero empeño. Es decir, Ron puede parecer muy despistado de vez en cuando, pero en realidad sus problemas son la pereza, la nula confianza en sí mismo, la falta de constancia y el gusto por asuntos irrelevantes, como el quidditch o cualquier otro jueguito. _Tal vez debería comentárselo_… ¡No, no puede!

¿Qué va a decirle? "_Eh… Ron, en verdad creo que eres muy inteligente, sólo que no te das cuenta de lo brillante que eres_" Bueno… sí, algo así debería decirle. Pero… ¿no sería muy evidente?

Se percató de que llevaba mucho rato en silencio cuando Ron silbó para captar su atención, un par de metros lejos de ella. Se colocó en posición de ataque otra vez.

Neville, que había sido abandonado por Harry para dar vueltas por el salón, se acercaba a ellos y observaba desde una distancia poco prudente. Hermione dejó de mirar a Ron por un segundo para mirar a Neville y pensó en decirle que diera unos cuantos pasos atrás, cuando una fuerza increíble, que se sintió como una pelota de viento, le golpeó el estómago, le revolvió la túnica y el cabello y su varita salió despedida de su mano hacia el techo. Miró hacia a Ron con el cabello en la cara y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Ron sonreía, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Corrió hasta donde había caído su varita y la trajo hasta ellos casi dando saltos. Hermione se acomodó los mechones de pelo tras las orejas.

—No se vale

—Punto para mí.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Ron le devolvía la varita con gesto amistoso.

—Me distraje porque Neville se acercaba a nosotros—dijo ella, quitándole la varita a Ron de un manotazo. Neville se sonrojó cuando Ron le puso los ojos encima, con un gesto de sorpresa y confusión en la cara. Ni se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho estaba allí.

—Harry dice que practique con ustedes— dijo, tímido y sonrosado. Hermione y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

—Muy bien— habló Ron —Ven, Neville. Dejemos a Hermione descansar, parece que lo necesita— Ron volvía a tener un tono fanfarrón en la voz, mientras avanzaba hasta su compañero de casa y se ponían en posición de combate.

Hermione intentó suprimir su deseo de corregir a Ron y decirle que no necesitaba ningún descanso, pero se arrepintió para que Neville ocupara su puesto un rato. Después de todo y sin querer ser arrogante, él necesitaba mucha más práctica.

Se dedicó a observar. Ron tenía una pierna delante de la otra, ambas semi-flectadas, la mano que sostenía la varita erguida frente a él; se había quitado la túnica y se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. A Hermione le pareció que Ron estaba más confiado ahora que su contrincante no era ella y la idea de aquello la hizo reír internamente. Ron desarmó a Neville con facilidad y la miró de inmediato. Ella no pudo creer que le había sonreído de esa forma. Tan natural, tan feliz, tan cómplice como si él fuera…

Se detuvo en seco. No, ella y Ron no eran _nada de eso_. Eran amigos. Quizá, más amigos que antes porque pasaban más tiempo juntos y a solas, las rondas de prefectos, las diversas actividades que les iban asignando y las chácharas continuas sobre Harry les habían otorgado una tonalidad distinta a su amistad de ya tantos años. Empezaron a tener historias y anécdotas que no incluían a Harry, a reírse de cosas que Harry no entendía en la sala común cuando se las contaban y a compartir detalles o cosas personales como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Y a Hermione le había empezado a gustar tanto.

_¡Argh, no! _No es que le gustara Ron, es que…

Un estruendo. Neville casi logró desarmar a Ron, pero lo único que logró fue electrificarle los pelos de la cabeza por un segundo hasta que él mismo deshizo el hechizo pidiéndole disculpas.

¡No le gustaba Ron! ¿Cómo le iba a gustar si era gruñón, irresponsable, grosero, holgazán y comía como un cerdo? A ella tiene que gustarle otra clase de chicos, intentó convencerse. Un chico maduro, educado, respetuoso, ¡que sepa ponerse bien el uniforme! Pensó mientras se percataba recién de que Ron tenía los primeros botones de su camisa abierta y la corbata holgada con el nudo a la altura del pecho.

Hermione bufó. Ya, Ron era guapo. Pero… ¿es que eso era lo que funcionaba para ella? Trató de insultarse mentalmente.

Ron no sólo era guapo, se defendió, Ron es un muy buen amigo, es valiente como pocos, está orgulloso de su familia a pesar de las múltiples veces que Malfoy se ha burlado de ellos, no es tan mal mago como él piensa y a veces, muy pocas veces, es capaz de ser muy tierno y caballero con ella, como cuando la defiende de Snape o Malfoy, o cuando le pide ayuda para sus tareas, argumentando que ella es la más brillante de todas.

Hermione se regañó otra vez. _¡Basta de pensar en el estúpido de Ronald!_

Neville volvía a ser desarmado por Ron, así que ella le animó personalmente.

—Vamos, Neville. Apunta sin tambalearte y con ganas—le dio una sonrisa. Ron se distrajo mirándola, muy molesto de su traición y Neville por fin logró desarmar perfectamente a Ron. Hermione aplaudió.

De repente, sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza como un fuerte pinchazo. Se giró con un quejido mientras escuchaba a Ron y Neville volver a sumirse en otro duelo.

— ¡Es mi varita, lo siento, Hermione! — gritó Michael Corner, mientras Ginny, frente a él, parecía abrumada y sorprendida.

— ¡Lo hice, lo hice! — gritaba, dando saltitos de felicidad. Hermione levantó el pulgar para felicitarla y se sobó la nuca con la otra mano. Se giró hacia los chicos de nuevo y encontró a Ron cruzado de brazos mirando hacia su hermana con los labios apretados.

— ¿Y Neville? —preguntó.

—Dijo que practicaría con alguien más— contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de lo que sucedía a espaldas de Hermione.

—Ay, Ron— dijo ella, con ese tono que adquiría cada vez que iba a reprenderlo —Fuiste muy duro con él.

Ron abrió los ojos y la miró, extrañado. Hermione le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su cara.

— ¿Crees que lo hago bien? — preguntó Ron, sintiéndose más estúpido con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Hermione hizo una mueca.

—No, ninguno de nosotros lo hace bien—le dijo y avanzó por delante de él, dispuesta a acomodarse para otro duelo. Ron asintió con la cabeza. _Claro, claro que no lo estaba haciendo bien. ¿Cómo pudo pensar…?_ De todos modos se sintió un poquito abatido.

La miró acomodarse la túnica y él se aclaró la garganta. La miró a los ojos. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que le pasaba con Hermione últimamente. Resulta que había cambiado mucho, es decir, ya no se comportaba tanto como esa niñita arrogante que le corregía a cada segundo todo lo que hacía mal. O en realidad, a él ya no le molestaba tanto que lo hiciera, porque a decir verdad… Hermione seguía siendo la misma mandona de siempre.

Tal vez… no, no puede ser. ¿Hermione había empezado a usar maquillaje? Es que… ¿Por qué es que de repente ha empezado a lucir tan linda?

Ella movió una ceja, la señal de ataque.

— ¡Expelliarmus! — gritaron al mismo tiempo. Un chorro de chispas y de luz colorada, demasiado débil para ser del potente color rojo que Harry les había descrito, saltó de sus varitas y chocó en el medio de la distancia existente entre ellos. Los dos se miraron con cara de sorpresa. Ron sintió un tirón en el antebrazo y apretó con más fuerza su varita mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione hacer lo mismo.

El duelo duró un instante, pero varias cabezas se dieron vuelta a mirarlos. De repente, Ron sintió más facilidad para mantener la fuerza del hechizo y su brazo ya no parecía estar siendo tironeado. Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás y se trastabilló en sus pies, sujetándose de un estante de libros para no caer al suelo. Su varita fue a parar a la otra punta de la habitación.

— ¡Guau! Bien hecho, Ron— comentaron varios espectadores a la vez.

Ron no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Corrió hasta Hermione que respiraba un poco acelerada y se acomodaba el cabello suelto detrás de las orejas, con un gesto de confusión en la cara. La sujetó por los hombros para que levante la mirada y se arrepintió de inmediato. La soltó como si se tratara de una brasa ardiendo.

Hermione lo miró, abrió la boca y tardo mucho rato en lograr decir algo.

—Creo que esta vez sí me desarmaste— su tono parecía incrédulo. Los pocos alumnos que los miraban habían perdido todo interés en ellos y habían vuelto a sus parejas y a sus hechizos mal pronunciados.

Ron sonrió y se atrevió a sobarle un brazo, torpemente, con la palma de su mano. Hermione miró la blanca y enorme mano de Ron posarse sobre su brazo y luego levantó los ojos. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Ron se sonrojó violentamente y usó la misma mano que recién la acariciaba para rascarse la cabeza.

Volvió a sentirse como un tonto. _¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle cariño a Hermione?_ Ellos no hacían esas cosas.

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente y caminó pasando por al lado de él para ir a buscar su varita. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, Ron la vio tomar una extraña posición de ataque. Hermione comenzó a mover su varita en dirección a él. Ron sentía la llegada de los hechizos rebotando en su cuerpo como si se tratara de pequeños empujones. Hermione sonreía un poco más cada vez que lograba hacerlo retroceder un paso o dos.

Volvió a la carga. Comenzó a desviar los hechizos de Hermione con hechizos protectores que habían aprendido el año anterior, tropezándose con las baldosas del piso y de vez en cuando, chocando con algunos compañeros. Más de uno se quejó de los empujones.

Hermione reía a mandíbula batiente cada vez que uno de los inocentes chispazos de su varita golpeaba a Ron y se despedían hacia los lados en diversos colores. Parecía un juego, aunque muy en el fondo, era una competencia. Ninguno iba a dejar ganar al otro.

De repente, Hermione gritó el hechizo y le arrebató la varita a Ron. Ron exhaló, frustrado. En realidad, muy a su pesar, se estaba divirtiendo. Hasta hace un momento atrás no se creía capaz de producir hechizos dignos para un duelo, y aunque esté compitiendo de mentira con su amiga, no parecen ser tan difíciles después de todo.

Recuperó su varita y reanudaron el extraño y violento jugueteo. Hermione lanzó un hechizo que hizo que todo su pelo se erizara, y él lanzó otro para llenarle los zapatos de una sustancia parecida al chicle, impidiéndole moverse con rapidez. Ambos reían y rezongaban mientras se deshacían de los encantamientos con sus propias varitas.

—¡Hey, cuidado, Weasley! —Zacharias Smith, que estaba más que cansado de las tonterías que los gemelos le hacían por la espalda, empujó con fuerza a Ron cuando éste chocó contra él por segunda vez. Ron, encontrándose absolutamente concentrado en su pelea con Hermione, no puso ninguna resistencia al fuerte y mal intencionado empujón que le dio el chico de Hufflepuff. Aunque trató de detenerse, dio un par de pasos con fuerza hacia adelante y se tropezó. Debido al impulso que traía cayó de bruces sobre Hermione.

Hermione cayó de espaldas al piso con un ruido que, de no ser por el constante bullicio de la sala, los hechizos y el sonido de los niños golpeándose con fuerza contra las murallas, hubiese sido escandaloso. Ron la aplastó por un instante hasta que se sostuvo con las palmas de sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que te pasa? —le regañó Hermione, furiosa. Se sintió demasiado nerviosa como para hablar más alto. Ron tenía los brazos a los costados de su cara, una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo él, incorporándose y sentándose sobre sus rodillas —Oh, lo siento —volvió a decir cuando se dio cuenta que se había sentado sobre uno de los muslos de ella.

Hermione encogió sus piernas y se sentó. Todavía tenía un gesto furioso en la cara, por detrás de todo el sonrojo.

Se cayó encima de ella, _¡encima de ella!_ Ron se recriminaba en su interior, sintiendo como una ola de furia se descargaba en su propia contra. Observó a Hermione sobándose los codos con un gesto de dolor en la cara. La golpeó contra el piso, _¡pedazo de idiota!_ Hermione lo miró un instante, sin parecer enojada, se le puso la cara colorada y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Ron se sintió enrojecer. Encima de ella. Maldición, de todas las formas en que pudo haberla empujado al piso, tenía que haber caído con todo su cuerpo sobre ella, pegados, encima de ella, juntos, _tan_ juntos.

Movió la cabeza para intentar apartar cualquier tipo de pensamiento indecoroso y se afirmó en el piso para ponerse de pie. Ya era hora de dejar de pensar en Hermione de esa forma, no era normal. La chica era su amiga, confiaba en él, él no podía… ¡Merlín, la tuvo debajo suyo!

Se puso de pie y le tendió las manos para ayudarla a pararse. Cuando Hermione estiró sus palmas, se dio cuenta que estaban vacías. Ron tenía en su mano derecha ambas varitas.

Los dos miraron a sus manos y al parecer pensaron en lo mismo.

—¡Esta no cuenta!

—¡Te desarmé de nuevo!

Ron meneó la varita de Hermione entre sus dedos.

—Ya van tres veces que te desarmo.

—¡Una! —dijo ella avanzando hasta él, tratando de arrebatarle el palito de madera. Ron alzó su mano, impidiéndole a ella atraparla. Hermione se puso en las puntitas de sus pies y dio un manotazo. Ron la esquivó con facilidad.

—Vamos, reconoce que van… por lo menos, dos veces en que te desarmo —le dijo, balanceándose y regodeándose de su altura para continuar la tortura. Hermione trató de no reírse y continuó seria dando saltitos de vez en cuando para intentar agarrar su varita.

—Ronald, me has desarmado una vez. Las otras no cuentan —Ron se puso en las puntas de sus pies, haciendo incluso más imposible que ella consiguiera recuperar su arma —¡Ron, no estaba prestando atención!

—Muy mal hecho —le dijo él, riendo, y avanzando hacia otro lado de la habitación —¡Alerta permanente! —gritó imitando al profesor Moody, entre risas. Hermione se carcajeó un poco y luego volvió a ponerse seria.—Reconócelo y la varita es tuya.

—Es mi varita —le corrigió ella. Ron rodó los ojos y sintió como Hermione se afirmaba en su pecho para dar otro salto y tratar de coger la varita con su mano. Cuando volvió a fallar, sus miradas chocaron otra vez y aquella incomodidad y nerviosismo que lo rodeaba cada vez que se encontraba a solas con su amiga le inundó un poco. _En serio, algo se hizo. De verdad que se ve muy linda… _se dijo mientras fijaba la vista en la cara de Hermione y estudiaba con rapidez sus rasgos. Hermione parecía seguir teniendo la misma cara de siempre y no parecía llevar ni una gota de maquillaje. _¿Pero entonces, qué?_ Estaba confundido.

Sintió una cosquilla a la altura de su pecho y bajó la vista hasta donde Hermione abría el puño y soltaba la camisa de él, que había agarrado con fuerza para darse impulso en su salto. Ron observó los dedos de Hermione. _¿Hermione usa anillos?,_ se fijó de repente, viendo una pequeña argolla en el dedo corazón. Ella, que estaba pegada observando la cara de Ron, siguió su vista y se sonrojó cuando se percató de que la palma de su mano continuaba apoyada contra el duro pecho de él. Retrocedió un poco cuando empezó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y le empezaron a picar las mejillas.

—Está bien. Me has desarmado —le dijo, mirando al piso. Ron volvió un poco en sí y bajó el brazo que sostenía en alto la varita de Hermione.

—¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó él, sintiendo que el escaso rubor que había comenzado a cubrirlo se iba. Hermione le perforó con los ojos.

—Dos veces —dijo ella, mirándolo tan intensamente que Ron se sintió pasado a llevar por sus propias emociones. Entregó la varita y ella se la arrebató con brusquedad de la mano y dio un par de pasos atrás.

Hermione tenía que lucir diferente o estar haciendo algo diferente para volverse de la noche a la mañana tan atractiva. Pero todavía no sabía qué.

Ron siguió cada paso que ella dio y cuando estuvieron otra vez en la posición inicial, junto a la estantería que hizo que Hermione no fuera a parar al piso, Ron recordó un poco lo que recién había pasado.

—Oye— le dijo, nervioso, volviéndose a acercar a ella —Siento si te di muy fuerte—le dijo, indicando con un dedo hacia el estómago de ella. Se miraron otra vez como hace unos instantes, nerviosos, sonrojados.

Hermione salió del pequeño trance con unas risitas.

—Ni que haya sido para tanto tu _graaan_ hechizo, Ron— dijo ella, burlona. Ron negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás, divertido, preparándose para otra nueva ronda de duelo.

—Te he desarmado.

—No por mucho. ¡Expelliarmus! — gritó ella y desarmó a Ron en dos segundos.

Ron iba a empezar a protestar, no realmente enojado, cuando Hermione miró a su muñeca y observó la hora. Ron tomó su varita y la miró con un gesto de comprensión en la cara y asintió.

—_Oye, Harry _—gritó, hacia el otro lado del salón —_¿Has mirado la hora?_

Harry hizo sonar el silbato que estaba usando y comenzó a despedir a los alumnos para que Filch no los agarrara. De tres en tres fueron saliendo todos, mientras Harry los despedía y se incomodaba con los agradecimientos de sus compañeros. Ron buscó su túnica y se la puso mientras esperaba junto a sus amigos el momento en que no quedara nadie.

Harry miraba atentamente el mapa de merodeador y Ron observaba desde atrás el nombre de los chicos llegando sanos y salvos a sus salas comunes. Hermione a su lado se movió y se acomodó el moño fuera de la túnica.

Volvieron a mirarse y Hermione le sonrió. Ron le sonrió de vuelta, sin tener mucha idea de a qué venía ese jugueteo de sonrisas.

—_Ha sido estupendo, Harry _—dijo Hermione, dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

— _¡Sí, genial!_ —convino Ron. Salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Hermione observó a Ron con curiosidad, éste parecía explotar en una energía que normalmente no tenía, como si algo estuviese causándole mucha gracia. —_¿Has visto cómo he desarmado a Hermione, Harry?_ —dijo, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado,**_ muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
